comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Regan (New Earth-Two)
History Pre-Justice League Early Life Rory was born the son to Jewish parents, Gerry Regan and his late wife in Gotham City. Rory would spend his childhood living at his father's pawn shop, Rags' N' Tatters. When Rory became a teenager he began working at his father's pawn shop. Suit of Souls When Rory became 25 and graduated college at Gotham University he became business partners with his father. After a few months of being partners, Gerry would send Rory to go sell an old car to collector outside of the city. Rory would spend two hours haggling with the collector, in till he managed to convince him to buy it. Rory would eventually make his way back to the shop, where he discovered his father and most of his father's friends near death. Rory would go to his father and ask him who did this. His father would tell him that he wasn't sure, but he must find them. Rory then asks his father how he would do this. Gerry would then tel him that was a safe behind the refrigerator the had the combination of 10-37-9 and that he would use whats in there to help him find the men who did this. Gerry goes on to say that he cannot tell the police about the safe and that he should wait for them to leave before he opens it. Rory tries to ask him what he is talking about, but his father dies in his arms. Rory would call the police and they would examine the crime scene and eventually leave. Rory waits a full hour before moving the refrigerator to find the safe. Rory would find the safe much to his own surprise and use the combination his father told him to open it. When he opened the safe he found a note and a small box. Rory opened the note and read it. The note revealed that Rory's father was the most current man to bared the title of Ragman and was the champion of all Jews who face persecution. The note explained how Gerry was originally the protector of the Jews in the ghettos of Nazi Germany and how he failed to protect them. It further explains how he ran away from Germany like a coward and move to the United States, where he retired from the mantle of Ragman to start of family. The note concludes with his father telling him that whether he likes it or not he must become the next Ragman and not just protect the Jewish people, but all innocents. Rory after he finished reading the note opens the box to find a suit made of Rags. Rory would examine the suit and was sure that it was just a costume made of rags. Rory after deciding that his father would never lead him astray decides to put on the suit and see whats so special about it. After putting it on, Rory felt no different, but shortly after he began to hear voices whispering and also started seeing strange images. The images showed a group of men entering his father's pawn shop and beating his father and his friends to death. The voices Rory heard would then tell Rory that he must find the men and punish them for their crimes, which Rory agreed with, but was not sure how, but shortly after thinking this Rory had a vision that showed the men going to a bar an hour from now. Not even thinking about what happened Rory makes his way to the bar and waits an hour for them to show up, which they end up doing. Rory enters the bar shortly after they do and begins threatening the three men. The three men initially look at him ad think he is nothing, but a nut and proceed to attack him. Rory manages to punch one of the men and send him through the wall of the bar. The hit surprises both Rory and the two remaining men, who then pull out their guns. Rory quickly moves and subdues one of them men, but is shot by the other, but to both their surprise the bullet bounces off Rory's costume. Rory knowing this then subdues the other man. Just as he was about to call the police Rory begins to hear a strange voice telling him its not over. The suit then begins to glow and so do the three men Rory beat . Rory then here's multiple voices in his head and then becomes very nauseous. The feeling pass shortly after and the voices tell him that the suit he is currently wearing absorbs souls of evil people. After the experience, Rory attempts to stop using the costume, but quickly decides that he needs to be the champion his father wasn't and believe he could be. Post-Justice League Spirit of Wrath After operating as Ragman in Gotham for a few months, Rory was enjoying a quiet day at his pawn shop. Rory decided to close early and take a quick power nap for his patrol. Rory would go to sleep on his couch, but unknown to him magical energy was released a top of the Wayne Industries' building. As Rory slept the Suit of Souls covered his body to protect him from the magic. Rory would awaken shortly after this to discover himself in the suit and hears the voices telling him that something bad is happening outside. Upon going outside Rory sees the city engulfed in a strange purple light and the streets completely empty. Rory confused asks the souls whats going on, which they reply that the God of Wrath has returned. Rory still confused about what there saying asks them again, but ends up not getting a response. Rory not hearing the souls decides to look around to find out what is really going on. Rory quickly stumbles upon a women walking towards the Wayne Industries. Rory tries to talk to the woman, but when he does he discovers that the woman' skin is grey and her eyes are red. The woman then tries to attack Rory, but he manages to avoid her, but when he does he notices that more people with grey skin and red eyes appear. Ragman decides that he cannot fight them all decides to flee via the rooftops. When he makes it to the rooftops he notices that the strange light seems to be coming from the top of the Wayne Industries building. Ragman then decides to go there to find out what's causing the people to act this way. Ragman would arrive at the tower just in time to see a woman falling from the top of the buildings roof. Ragman would catch the woman who he discovered to be in a strange costume. When the two of them landed on a nearby building the woman punched him super fast. Ragman then asks her why she did that which causes a shock to overcome her. She apologizes and says she thought he was one of the people that were possessed. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Levitation Category:Precognition Category:Teleportation Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Humans Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two)